It is generally known to print on containers using an inkjet print head. These print heads are typically placed on the periphery of a rotor that prints as the containers are moving.
A difficulty that arises is that of keeping these print heads supplied with ink even though they are moving. Known solutions involve large numbers of ink-carrying pipes and rotary couplings. These represent significant plant complexity. Moreover, in known printing systems, a centered arrangement of the rotary couplings in the region of the rotary axis is not possible.